


His Favorite Holiday

by StacyHolmes



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, incredibly self-indulgent little ball of holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyHolmes/pseuds/StacyHolmes
Summary: “I got you three presents.” Geralt shoves“gifts”closer to Jaskier. “Can I kiss you at midnight?”“I don’t understand.”“Two minutes, Jaskier.”“Oh my god.”“Can I kiss you?”“Yes.”“Yes?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	His Favorite Holiday

_9:28, 2019_

Geralt works on New Year’s night, which is okay. He’s not a fan of holidays. His shift finishes at half past nine and he hurries to the nearest shop which is still open, to buy last minute presents to his brothers. It’s kind of a lame tradition to exchange gifts not only on Christmas but also on New Year’s. Plus, he’s never been good with the whole presents thing, but his family is pretty used to it by now. 

He enters a book shop, and it’s predictably deserted. The boy behind the register is doing something on his phone and as Geralt nears him he can hear the annoying Candy Crush sounds. He only recognizes it because Lambert, his brother, always plays it when Geralt drives him to their shared office. 

Geralt clears his throat and boy hastily puts down his phone and raises his eyes. 

“Sorry, had to... sent an email to my boss. Very important. Work related.” 

“You realize you were playing that game with the sound on, right?” Geralt rises his eyebrow. 

“Hah! Okay, you caught me. But it’s New Year’s so you mustn’t report that to my manager. It would be rude.”

“Wasn’t going to.” 

“Good!” The boy smiles blindingly and it makes Geralt want to squint. “So, what do you need?”

“Presents.” 

“Last minute shopping, I see?”

“Hmm.”

“I can suggest a book, then!”

“I need two.”

“Oh, some lucky lady is going to be showered in gifts, I see.”

“Not a lady.”

“A gentleman? Nice. I’m completely enamored with both, if you must to know.”

“I mustn’t. And it’s for the family.”

“Good, good.” Boy walks around register and to the bookshelf. “You need at least three gifts to kiss anyone at midnight, anyway.”

“What?” Geralt frowns. He feels like they’re speaking different languages. 

“Come on! New Year night, midnight, chiming clock, a kiss. That’s how it goes.”

“Not for me.”

“Not a holiday enthusiast, I see?”

“No.”

“But it’s New Year’s! It’s magical!” Boy gasps. His loud voice gives Geralt headache. He’s nearly ready to turn around and leave. His brothers would forgive him for not getting them shitty presents. 

“If it’s so magical, why are you still here?”

“Ah, had to take a day off for Christmas and my boss insisted I take a night shift tonight.”

“Who’s even going to shop on new year’s night?”

“You, for starters.” Boy smiles cheekily at him. “Maybe more desperate mysterious strangers if I’m lucky.”

“Hmm.”

“So, how do you feel about science fiction?”

“Fine.”

“You’re very high maintenance.”

“I just need two books, put them in separate bags and I’ll be out of your way.”

“Ah, so I can spent the whole night playing on my phone? Sorry if I want to prolong this charming conversation just for a minute longer.” Boy smiles at him a little ruefully but puts two tomes in two festive bags. “It might as well be the most exciting thing about tonight for me.”

Geralt isn’t sure what to say after that, so he pays for his books and turns around to leave.

“Hey!” The boy calls after him when Geralt is almost out of the door. “My name’s Jaskier, if you ever want to come back here and buy more books. Or chat.”

Geralt only nods, not sure why he’d need his name to buy a book. Jaskier looks at him with a smile, but there’s something sad about his eyes. 

Geralt decides not to dwell on it. He leaves the shop and rushes to his car. 

***

It’s completely stupid, but Geralt can’t seem to stop thinking about Jaskier. He looked so fucking lonely out there. And he, unlike Geralt, likes this stupid holiday. It’s just not fair. 

The party at Eskel’s place is already going and there are too many people for his liking. He takes a beer out of the fridge but only realizes he still hasn’t opened it when Lambert crashes on the couch next to him.

“What’s up with the sour face?”

“Nothing.”

“Mhm. Sure.” Lambert grins, clearly not believing him. “Nice book you’ve got me.”

“You’re welcome.”

“C’mon, out with it. What’s up?”

Geralt frowns and check his phone. _11:18._

“I need to go.”

“What? You only just came!” Lamber yells after him but the music is loud enough for him to pretend he didn’t hear. 

Geralt drives faster than he usually would, but it’s almost midnight and he needs to hurry. He tries really hard not to think about what he’s doing, since it’s so utterly stupid he might combust if he lets himself ponder it. 

It’s _11:46_ when Geralt drives past the gas station and suddenly remembers Jaskier’s words. You need at least three presents to kiss someone at midnight, he said. Well, Geralt isn’t risking it. 

He takes a sharp turn and jumps out of the car without turning off the engine. 

It’s _11:56_ when he bursts through the doors of bookshop and tries to calm his breathing before putting a pack of gum, car polisher and a can of coke on the counter. 

“Wha-?” Jaskier raises from his seat and stares at Geralt in complete shock. Well, he can’t be more shocked than Geralt already is with himself. 

“I got you three presents.” Geralt shoves _“gifts”_ closer to Jaskier. “Can I kiss you at midnight?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Two minutes, Jaskier.”

“Oh my god.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

Jaskier smiles gently at him, his blue eyes almost glowing in the semi-darkness of the shop. 

Geralt kisses him, then, slowly, almost tentatively. Jaskier smiles in the kiss and suddenly Geralt’s stupid decision to come here at midnight isn’t as stupid anymore. 

_11:35, 2020_

Geralt settles on the couch next to Jaskier and hands him a glass of champagne. 

“Thank you, love.” He smiles brightly and cuddles closer to Geralt. The party is loud and annoying but for some reason Geralt doesn’t mind it. Not today.

“Did you know that New Year’s is my most favorite holiday, ever?” Jaskier laughs at nothing at particular.

“Yeah, mine, too.”


End file.
